danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Akio Ōtsuka
|born = , |family = (Father) (Ex-wife) |years_active= 1988–present |occupations = Actor Voice Actor |affiliation = |roles = Ryoma Hoshi }} Akio Ōtsuka (大塚 明夫 Ōtsuka Akio) is a Japanese actor and voice actor who works under the agency. He is best known for voicing , Solidus Snake, and from series, from , from , and from . He is the Japanese voice of Ryoma Hoshi in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. In the English dub, Ryoma's voice is provided by Chris Tergliafera . Ōtsuka was cast based on his ability to play hard-boiled characters. Ōtsuka states that he likes Ryoma's character so much that he promised to wear Ryoma's hat in future official appearances.Danganronpa V3 Official Blog: Day 18. Ōtsuka mentioned that Ryoma is a cute little boy and a smart character with a cute appearance who rocks a double-breasted rider jacket in the official Artbook Character Profile. To him, Ryoma's background is arguably grander than the other casts and was very worth voicing. Despite his appearance, he thought Ryoma has quite a lot of unique points about himself, and wanted everyone to find out where will fate lead him to.Official Artbook Character Profile: Translated by @Kaibutsushidousa on tumblr. Work on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of his credited roles include: Anime - Marshall D. Teach, Blackbeard'' *'' - Gwendal von Voltaire'' *'' - Black Jack'' *'' - Shunsui Kyoraku'' *'' - Garuru'' *'' '' - Gorou *'' '' - Gord Baboon *'' '' - Hawkins *'' '' - Captain Nemo *'' '' - Makkaramu *'' '' - Wind God Windham *'' '' - Montana Jones *'' '' - Narrator, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian *'' '' - Shigure Ninku *'' '' - Juugo Yokomizo *'' '' - Jinei "Kurogasa" Udoh *'' '' - Whitney Hagas Matsumoto *'' '' - Khazan |Right = *'' '' - Katsumi Oki *'' '' - Ouma *'' '' - Leo Horinouchi *'' '' - Cyborg 005/G. Junior *'' '' - Batou *'' '' - Lt. Cmdr. Andrey Kalinin *'' '' - Jose Rodriguez *'' '' - Ishinsai Ogata *'' '' - Saizou *'' '' - Morrison *'' '' - Goro Minamoto *'' '' - Radi Jaeger *'' '' - Brian Hawk *'' '' - Shingen Kishitani *'' '' - Sōichi Nishimura *'' '' - Rider/ Iskander *'' '' (2011) - Uvogin *'' '' - Wamuu *'' '' - Toaster *'' '' - Honda Tadakatsu *'' '' - Go Karuma }} Video Game - Solid Snake'' *'' - Solid Snake, Solidus Snake'' *'' - Solid Snake'' *'' - Naked Snake'' *'' - Pipo Snake, Solid Snake'' *'' - Snake'' *'' '' - Judge Gabranth *'' '' - Naked Snake *'' '' - Solid Snake, Samurai Goroh *'' '' - Old Snake *'' '' - Solid Snake *'' '' - Judge Gabranth *'' '' - Ryuzo Tamiya *'' '' - Snake / Big Boss |Right = *'' '' - Judge Gabranth *'' '' - Seth *'' '' - Gaius van Baelsar *'' '' - Snake / Big Boss, Medic *'' '' - King Garon *'' '' - Venom Snake, Big Boss *'' '' - Wamuu *'' '' - Benkei Musahibo *'' '' series - Ansem/Xehanort, Terra-Xehanort *'' '' - Blade *'' '' - Oda Nobunaga *'' '' series - Tadakatsu Honda *'' '' series - Seth *'' '' - Radi Jaeger *'' '' - Tadakatsu Honda *'' '' - Zero Sr. }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Akio OHTSUKA *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Mausu Promotion': *'Official Twitter': References Navigation Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games)